


The Divine Comedy: Featuring Dante and Vergil of the Devil May Cry Series

by PrincessSakuraSylveon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSakuraSylveon/pseuds/PrincessSakuraSylveon
Summary: After the events of Devil May Cry 5, we find the twins may rot away in Hell...At least, that's what the demon kings would have preferred. A war waged since long before the twins were conceived has finally come to them, and the future holds many harsh battles ahead for the twins. Can the two get out of Hell in one piece without bringing demon hordes behind them? And who is the mysterious person that has shown up to help guide their way?
Kudos: 3





	1. Mission One

“JACKPOT!” the red devil cried as he slays two demons at once. This is pretty typical of him by this point, he and his brother used to say it all the time, but I suppose time has shifted their own feelings. They used to fight like this all the time when they were young. Funny to think they have no idea who I am, and hopefully, it stays that way. I watch on, and listen to the two bicker and reflect on their childhood. I’ll wait to reveal myself for when they finish, then, I can do my own job finally.  
**Dante**  
We lay on the ground once again after finishing off the remaining demons. Can’t help but feel somewhat nostalgic from fighting with Vergil again… So much for putting an end to this sibling rivalry, huh Nero? But I don’t care, I have my brother back.  
“So, you finally gonna tell me how the hell Nero came into being? If I’m honest, I never pegged you for getting with a human, let alone having a kid.” I look over at my brother who scowls at me with disgust. Figures, guess he doesn’t wanna talk about it. Typical Vergil, still the one who’s always annoyed with being asked anything personal. Then again, I can’t say much there either, I hate talking about the past just as much as he does. I watch as my brother gets back up and draws the Yamato again. Guess it’s time to party again. I get up myself and get ready for another fight.  
**Vergil**  
It would be a lie to say that I missed this fighting in a way. Not that I would let Dante know that. In truth, I still resent my brother, all of this happened because of him in the first place. I still wonder what would have happened had I been with mother in the house and not Dante… Would we have been in the other’s shoes? Or would we have still become who we became? No point in worrying over the trivial things, there’s no way to change our past, and we must live with the scars that were left on us. We survived. They did not. That’s all there is to it. I suppose it’s high time we get back to our own fighting. That fool needs to be put in his place, and I am the one with the power to do so. I stand, and ready my blade.  
**…**  
Oh boy… This again. Better step in this time round, after all, I am the divine intervention here. I jump down from my deteriorating perch to meet with the Sons of Sparda. Now is as good a time as ever after all, and I think that Nero at least deserves some time with his family now that he knows they are his family. I only hope that I am doing the right thing here. I guess if I’m not, I’ll get struck down, or become a Fallen like mom did for a few thousand years. I could take it, it’s not like we’re anything but tools in this big overarching war anyways. I’ll probably have a lot of explaining to do anyways if those two will trust me.  
**Dante**  
We clash blades once again, this seems like it will continue forever at this rate. But I can’t help but think that something is off here. I smell something, but it isn’t like anything I have smelled before. Definitely not a devil, and definitely not human. What the hell is going on? What’s-?  
My thoughts are shattered by the clash of a third blade on our swords. Vergil and I both looked to the feminine figure clad in black and purple. We then both push ourselves away from them, leaving ourselves separated far enough to come up with a strategy to deal with whatever this thing is.  
**Vergil**  
“What are you? And why have you interfered?” I spoke as I glared at the being holding a sword bathed in black mist. What is it? It’s not a demon, nor is it human. I sense a different power with them, something that even has me puzzled.  
“Well, in truth, I am a lot of things, but that is something for me to know and you and Dante to not Vergil. As for the reason I stopped you two, I have business to take care of with you both.” The being gestured to both my brother and myself.  
“Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second, how the hell do you know our names? Normally whenever someone is after us, they only refer to us as our father’s sons. And besides that, what business are you talking about?” My brother said with his blade at his side. Dante always seems to supposedly let his guard down when faced with anything new, but at least I know he’s competent enough to lull an enemy into a false sense of security.  
“I know you two’s names because of what I am, but I can’t tell you that. My business with you two however, I have to say. I’m here to get you both outta here, and to take care of something else related to you both. The matter of the latter is one that I can’t discuss here to you.” They say it bluntly. I tire of this foolishness. I ready the Yamato to strike. They have no purpose getting between our fight for such a trivial matter that can be solved easily by the Yamato.  
**…**  
Should’ve expected this much from Vergil. He’s obviously not gonna trust me, and neither is Dante. I guess it’s time to at least show my face, maybe gain some trust that way. I take off my hood, and let my long dark hair out of my suit. At least I can get some fresh air, well, as fresh as air in Hell can be at least. I look to Vergil and sigh. He really thinks I am afraid of him or that I don’t realize that the Yamato can cut open portals, does he? Unfortunately for him, he can’t use that ability without the high risk of letting demons into the human world for the millionth time.  
“You can’t use the Yamato to get out, you know that, right? You’d risk more innocent humans, and frankly Dante won’t allow you to do that for a third time in your lives.” I say glaring back at him with my darkened eyes. He looks sternly back at me and starts to charge me. Figures he’d do this. Time to fight again I guess.


	2. Mission Two

He begins to start a judgement cut, I dodge and use my own teleportation powers to get behind him. What I wasn’t expecting was Dante running me through with his own blade. I cough up some blood as I watch the crimson and gold trickle down the blade. Vergil then follows suit, more blood bursting from my mouth. I should have seen this coming to some extent, but it doesn’t matter, I don’t really feel much of anything anyways. Even if they could kill me, I would just return here. I’m His pawn after all. Just like the rest of my family. I stay still for a moment, and the brothers rip their blades from my flesh, more blood lost. I’ll need to feed again, but at least I brought some blood with me. I sigh and take the flask at my hip and pour its contents on my wounds, healing them instantly. “Are you two done now? I wasn’t wanting a fight in the first place. I meant what I said, I’m here to guide you both home. Point Blank. Period. I’m not your enemy.” I say staring at the confused twins. “How did you-?” Vergil starts visibly shocked. “Holy water. Natural treatment for those like myself. Now again, are we done here? Because I have other business to attend to besides babysitting you two till we get to the exit.” I say as I take a blood bag from my backpack and drink it down. They honestly still drive me up a tree even when they DO see me. “Just what the Hell are you?” Dante asks with an eyebrow raised. “I literally JUST told you I wasn’t gonna say it. But I guess the whole use of Holy Water gave it away anyways. Long story short, I’m an Angel. Yes, a real one, not like those fakes from the old Order in Fortuna. Our powers are definitely different than theirs, and frankly, we are a heck of a lot different than what mundanes think we are like.” I say as I sit down exhaustedly between the twins. “An angel? Ha! Like those actually exist.” Dante laughs and I sigh again. “Dante, just because we don’t show ourselves to people, does not mean that we don’t exist. It means that if people knew about the whole legitimacy of Heaven and Hell both being things they would flip the fudge out and go nuts.” I look up at the red clad man tiredly. Wait…. That smell...crud, guess my blood attracted more of them. So much for trying to keep things quiet while I did my job… “What say I prove to you two that I am what I claim to be?” I get up and draw my own blade once more. “And how, pray tell, do you intend to do that little lady?” Dante chided at me with a smirk on his face. “First off, I am the same age as you Mr. Clause, and secondly, you and Vergil might wanna take a good few steps back.” I say looking up to the entrance of the upper echelon of Hell where a congregation of demons have formed. At least I can get some more nourishment for myself since I drank my last blood bag, and I can have a little bit of fun.

**Dante**

“Alright, but I don’t get how you think this’ll prove anything.” I say backing up from her along with Vergil. She seems awfully confident for a munchkin. “Call me a munchkin again Dante and see how quickly I can kill you you little piece of-!” She starts to get out before getting swarmed by the same bug-like demons Vergil and I have been fighting since we got down here. Wait… how did she know what I was thinking?

**Vergil**

I looked to my brother to make sure I wasn’t going deaf. I have no recollection of him saying anything other than for whatever this thing is to prove themselves what they claim to be. This has become slightly more interesting. But I will dispatch the scum if it tries to do anything to kill my brother or myself. Dante looks at me and shrugs. I suppose he is as clueless as I am. We then look back to the thing in black and wait for it to do something to show us what they are capable of. They stand in the center of a horde, and in a flash, we watch a bright light slash through them all in one sweep, a ring of light above it’s head glowing intensely in the dark corridors. The demons fall down in a pool of their own blood. More fly in from above, and it holds its ground. What exactly is it trying to do?

**…**

Sheesh, you’d think the whole Halo thing would’ve been enough for them. Guess I gotta show off my wings, might as well get into a little more trouble. I stretch out my wings from my suit. They were honestly feeling cramped under it, but at least I can keep them out from now on. Time to take care of the last bit. I fly up into the horde and take my halo in my hand as they begin to secrete acid from their mouths. I throw my halo, and think of where it needs to strike to kill in one blow. I watch as it ricochets from demon to demon, leaving light in its wake. They all drop to the blood soaked floor and join the rest of the poor souls that tried to attack me. Honestly, I pity them. They were once like the other angels, before they became these monsters of shadow. They need to feed, just as I do, and in my case, I just have to be the Apex predator that he made us. I shake my head and sigh, gliding back down, landing in the mass of decay that I had made. It’s funny how only the original seven were cursed to this fate, and to think, they passed on all this to us. Their war, their fighting, their monsters to keep dormant… “Ok, I admit, you did surprise me, well, whoever you are.” The crimson tower of a man states nonchalantly, breaking my own thoughts. “But how did you know what I was thinking?” He asks with an eyebrow raised. “Simple, mind reading is one of the many things my kind is cursed with. Thankfully, I can tune in and out of it though. Less noise to hear when it comes to the rabble of humans.” I say looking up at Dante. I can’t let him know the reason why I was actually able to listen to him so easily. And since I can’t lie, just saying some half-truths will at least get me by here.


	3. Mission Three

“Ok, just don’t do whatever the heck that was again.” Dante said, shrugging it off. Vergil looks to me still with suspicion behind his eyes, suspicion of which I don’t necessarily blame him for. After all, he was the twin who went through the most between becoming Nelo Angelo, almost dying twice because of the first thing, and finally becoming himself again. 

“Even a devil could have done as much as you have here.” The blue clad twin said, scowling at me still. 

“I get it Vergil, you two still don’t think I am what I say, BUT, I’m still the only one who knows the way back to the surface without causing a plague of demons to run on after us.” I say all the while giving him an equally stern look. 

“Well, she didn’t attack us, so I guess it’d be fine to just humor her for a while Verg.” Dante chirps in between our staring contest. 

“Fine, but if this comes back to be our undoing, the fault is yours brother.” Vergil growls in a huff. 

“Thanks I guess. Now, I better go get cleaned up before we proceed. Don’t need more of those coming for us because of my blood. Besides, you two reek too.” I remark tiredly as I pull out a change of clothes from my bag. 

**Dante**

What is she talking about? There’s no baths or showers around here. Is she crazy or something?

“Yeah, that isn’t exactly a thing down here shorty.” I chide, laughing to myself. 

“Pffft, sheesh to have been here before you sure don’t know much about how the kings hold themselves, do you?” The brunette snidely remarked as she started heading off down a corridor to our left.

“She sure is fast for a little thing.” I chuckle as Vergil sighs in annoyance. 

“Let’s just go, but be on your guard. We don’t need to put ourselves in a compromising situation.” My brother says, following after our mystery girl. His hand was still laying on Yamato's hilt. He still hasn’t changed much from when we were kids. Always high strung and ready to kill when he needs to. I start to follow after them both at my own leisurely pace. 

**Vergil**

Just what exactly is this thing planning? And where exactly is it leading us?

“To take a bath first smart one, sheesh, and you’re the one who actually reads real books.” The figure in black chirps back at me. I suppose it really does have some form of mind reading. Best be careful.

“You don’t have to be so high strung you know. Frankly, you don’t even have to follow me. And also, I am not a thing, I am an angel. And yes, I am also a girl if that hasn’t quite been figured out by you yet Sir Scowls-a-Lot.” She says facing back towards me while still walking ahead, her arms above her head and cradling the back of her neck.

“She’s got a point Verg.” My brother chimes in doing the same as she is.

“Will you not encourage her?” I say scowling at my brother’s inclination to imitate her to annoy me. 

“Nah, I’d never encourage shorty here.” Dante says grinning looking at me.

“Dude, I’m the normal height for a woman. What are you even on about?” She says with annoyance in her voice. 

“See? It’s easy to tease you two.” My brother laughs and I stab him with the Yamato. 

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” Dante huffs.

“I’m now in the lead.” I smirk and tease my little brother back. 

“God, why have you made me into a babysitter for two grown men-children?” The girl looks to the ground above us as if expecting an answer back. I growl angered by her statements as Dante laughs. I will never understand my brother, and I am thankful for that.

**…**

Finally, the Devil’s Bath, and he’s not here, so that means I can clean off and get out quickly. I look next to me at the twins who look surprised. 

“I told you there WAS a bath down here, granted, it’s a hot spring hole, but still a bath. Now, if you will excuse me, I’m gonna go wash off my blood before more demons show-” I stop, smelling a horde coming. Must be the Succubus, they are the ones who tend to his bath after all. They’re pretty harmless, I could probably persuade them with some of my own blood to keep them quiet about this. They all start to fly from their own small caverns. The twins draw their weapons and I sigh. 

“Chill you two, Succubus are harmless. They just feed off lust. But they wouldn’t mind my blood, so we offer that to them. They do love making deals after all.” I say as I head towards the steaming pool and get surrounded by the flying she-demons.

“Well well now, an angel and two half demons. We don’t see much of your kind down here.” One of the women calls out to us with her silky smooth voice. 

“Technically, one of those half-demons is a king now because of the Qliphoth. But I have a proposition for you ladies.” I say sauntering up to the harpy. 

“Well then, what is it you seek? And what price do you pay for it?” The woman says, flying around me with a twinkle in her black eyes. 

“Pleasure for the price of pain, that is how it works here, right?” I shoot back a look of amusement to the creature. She caresses my face, and laughs.

“You are right, we do love that here little flower. So the price you pay, your blood seems good enough for it.” She chirps, her arms wrapping around to the small of my back. 

“I’d say so too.” I say as I take her in my arms and dip her. “What say you drink it from my mouth then?” I add, trying to imitate what my father would have done in this situation. He always was the flirtatious one, and this is at least the one thing I inherited from him besides his sharp shot. She reaches for my neck to draw me in closer.

“Damn, and here I thought shorty was an angel.” The red devil chimes in, disrupting the mood for the Succubus. 

“I know how to play the game when it calls for it Sparda boy.” I say looking back at him before biting my tongue hard enough to draw blood and going back to the Succubus. She puts her mouth to mine, and starts taking in the crimson running down my mouth. After a few minutes, our lips part, and she seems satisfied. She licks her lips, and we release one another.

“We will allow you to use our master’s bath as you wish, but when next you come, you will have to give more.” She chimes, caressing my chin as she flies off as her sisters fly down to help us.

“I don’t recall this being your goal here angel.” Vergil growls under his breath. 

“It’s not, but you know you don’t have to get jealous of her Vergil, I have enough for everyone.” I say as I smile mischievously. Might as well have fun with this if I’m here. He points the Yamato to my neck and has a deadly glare in his eyes. 

“Suit yourself doll, I’m gonna get cleaned up.” I say turning my back to him as I take a swig from my father’s flash, the remaining bits of holy water healing my tongue. I walk ahead to the hot pool of water and slip in. I sigh with relief. The warmth feels good, and it’s been too long since I’ve gotten to have a good bath. It’s a good thing this suit is waterproof, otherwise I’d have to get- 

**_SPLASH_ **

My hair gets soaked as the youngest twin cannonballs into the large steaming pool. 

“DANTE!” Vergil yells angrily at his brother. Dante resurfaces and looks at his doppelgänger, a smile on his face.

“It’s a bath I don’t have to pay for, so I’m going for it.” He said nonchalantly after he spits water into the air like a fountain. 

“How did you get naked that fast?” I say slightly curious at the younger Sparda’s speed.

“That’s between me and myself shorty.” He says with a grin on his face. I laugh at his antics and he joins in as Vergil rolls his eyes. 


End file.
